


Cigarette

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Cigarettes, Death, F/M, Introspection, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Melancholy, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Mi aveva cambiato, lui, rendendomi bastarda nel sangue, un miscuglio di parolacce, occhiatacce e menefreghismo, una sigaretta sempre stretta tra le labbra.





	Cigarette

Me lo ricordavo, lui, con la sua sigaretta tra le labbra, il sorrisetto da malandrino stampato su quel viso dalla pelle scura e gli occhi nero pece, così profondi da ricordare un pozzo, o una notte d’inverno, cupa e terrificante. Me lo ricordavo, lui, che camminava tra i corridoi della scuola sentendosi unico, forse superiore, forse anche perfetto. Me lo ricordavo, il suo sguardo, la prima volta che aveva incontrato il mio, una piccola me, bambina, indifesa, debole, i ragazzi un mondo sconosciuto, l’amore un luogo proibito. Me lo ricordavo, il sentimento di inadeguatezza che avevo sentito quel giorno in cui si era accorto della mia presenza, l’unico tra tanti. Me lo ricordavo, il momento in cui aveva deciso di parlarmi, l’accento forte, la cadenza ancora di più, e i capelli scompigliati a ricadergli sul viso. Me lo ricordavo, il sorriso che avevo portato sul viso per il resto della giornata, senza vergogna né imbarazzo. Me lo ricordavo, il primo abbraccio che ci eravamo dati, lui e il suo odore di fumo, io e il mio odore di ciliegia, poiché ne andavo matta, e andavo in giro sempre con una caramella alla ciliegia in tasca. Me lo ricordavo, il giorno in cui mi aveva portato in un vicolo nascosto, la pioggia leggera a bagnarci i visi, il suo da ragazzo, il mio da bambina. Me lo ricordavo, il modo in cui le sue mani avevano stretto tra loro il mio viso ovale, con dolcezza, seppur quegl’occhi continuavano a terrorizzarmi, poiché nascondevano qualcosa dietro che allora non ero in grado di comprendere. Me lo ricordavo, il mio sussurro che si era disperso insieme alle foglie secche che il vento autunnale portava via, chissà dove, chissà da chi. Un sussurro che diceva _mi piaci_ , ma che intendeva _ti amo_. Me lo ricordavo, il suo solito sorrisetto da malandrino che mi aveva ricordato quanto inutile fossi, e quanto le mie parole sconclusionate fossero. Me lo ricordavo, il bacio che aveva lasciato sulle mie labbra secche; fugace, veloce, ma intenso. Mi ricordavo un po’ tutto, di lui, forse anche troppi dettagli che col tempo avrei dovuto dimenticare. La verità era che, in realtà, non avrei mai potuto scordare il mio primo amore, nonostante mi avesse buttato giù, in un tunnel senza via d’uscita, buio e spaventoso, un tunnel che la piccola me non avrebbe retto, un tunnel che la me adulta conosceva tanto quanto il palmo delle sue mani. Se avessi potuto tornare indietro, avrei rifatto tutto da capo. Mi sarei ributtata di nuovo, a capofitto, nella nostra relazione malsana, in cui io strisciavo tra i suoi piedi e lui mi impartiva cose che non volevo fare. Anzi, che volevo fare, ma sapevo fosse sbagliato fare. Mi sarei ributtata in quella merda di esistenza, che tuttora faceva abbastanza schifo, perché la vita faceva schifo, e il mondo era stronzo. Avrei tanto voluto darmi uno schiaffo, o forse dargliene uno, o forse darne uno alla vita, che me l’aveva fatto conoscere, uno strano gioco del destino di cui io ero vittima e carnefice. Mi aveva cambiato, lui, rendendomi bastarda nel sangue, un miscuglio di parolacce, occhiatacce e menefreghismo, una sigaretta sempre stretta tra le labbra. Ero proprio come lui. E lui era proprio come me. Il problema, tra noi, era che due persone rotte non avrebbero mai e poi mai costruito un puzzle perfetto. Due persone rotte sarebbero state sempre rotte. Due persone rotte avrebbero continuato a incastrarsi malamente, con forza, un quadrato immenso dentro un cerchio minuscolo. Due persone rotte si sarebbero distrutte, ancora di più di quanto già non lo fossero. Io ero rotta, perché lui mi aveva rotta, costringendomi a stare con lui, con gli angoli appuntiti, mentre io ero di gomma, modellabile, sì, ma facilmente distruggibile. Mi aveva distrutta. E lo avevo distrutto, molto tempo dopo. Ma adesso lui non c’era più, e quindi era abbastanza inutile pensare, o forse sperare, di riaverlo indietro. Perché una persona rotta, e anche morta, non avrei mai potuto riaverla indietro. E io, persona rotta, non lo avrei mai riavuto indietro. Fu ovvia, la mia decisione finale. Dolorosa, inquietante e forse anche bastarda, perché lo ero dentro. Ma ovvia. Morii in una notte di Giugno, esattamente un anno dopo di lui. La morte un po’ bastarda, io tanto bastarda, e lui finalmente con me, bastardo anche lui. 


End file.
